


Drinking Games

by omphale23



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge fic, Community: stop_drop_porn, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-08 00:05:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omphale23/pseuds/omphale23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser sat on the edge of the chair, leaning forward and trying one more time to talk Ray out of this ill-conceived plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/profile)[**catwalksalone**](http://catwalksalone.livejournal.com/) and [](http://kill-claudio.livejournal.com/profile)[**kill_claudio**](http://kill-claudio.livejournal.com/) gave me a couple of ideas, and I couldn't pick one. So you get all of them. [](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/profile)[**slidellra**](http://slidellra.livejournal.com/), as always, was a fantastic beta. I almost completely forgive her for mocking my attempts to drunkenly type 'rtentr.'
> 
> What? The drinking was _research_. Blame [](http://lovelokest.livejournal.com/profile)[**lovelokest**](http://lovelokest.livejournal.com/), she's the one who gave me the prompt.
> 
> For **stop_drop_porn**.

1) _Bullshit._

"Sit." Ray glared at him again, waving at the nearby chair with a half-empty tumbler.

Fraser sat on the edge of the chair, leaning forward and trying one more time to talk Ray out of this ill-conceived plan. "Honestly, I don't believe this is necessary. I'm perfectly content—"

Ray snorted. "Yeah, I bet you are. Perfectly content to wander around, avoiding me and making up excuses about it." He dropped heavily onto the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not working. You gotta tell me what's going on. I'm starting to lose it, here."

Fraser hesitated. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Yeah, of course you don't. That's why we've been arguing about it for three days. But tonight I've got this." Ray swung his glass around and some of the liquid splashed onto the back of his hand. Fraser held his breath as Ray gently placed the glass on the coffee table and then brought his hand up and licked along his wrist.

Ray's eyes never left his face, and Fraser could feel his cheeks flush. He cleared his throat. "I doubt that being intoxicated will be that useful to your argument."

"I think it will. Besides, _I'm_ not the one who's going to be doing the drinking. Tried that, but it didn't help. You want a glass?" Fraser sighed and reached out for the beverage, honoring his earlier offer to 'do whatever was required.' Ray had another swallow before refilling the glass and passing it to Fraser.

His fingers shook as he took it, tossing back the contents and coughing at the burn of liquor. Ray held out his beer, and Fraser swallowed quickly, glad that the bitter taste of hops washed out the taste of the shot.

Ray leaned forward and pointed. "Here's the deal. I'm going to ask you questions." Fraser nodded slowly, unsure of how angry Ray really was. His eyes were still watering, but Ray didn't seem inclined to care. "And you're going to answer them. Every one you don't tell me the truth about, you take another drink."

Fraser was fairly certain this sort of ridiculous situation would lead to nothing but more problems, but he held out Ray's—his—glass nonetheless. It couldn't possibly be that hard to tell the truth. It wasn't as if Ray had any idea what questions to ask.

Almost an hour later, Fraser was beginning to comprehend the fear that Ray's interrogation techniques created in their suspects. They had rapidly worked through the possibility that Fraser's discomfort came from their working relationship (an emphatic negative, with a shot demanded when Fraser tried to imply that the difficulty had nothing to do with their partnership), his current living situation (a qualified disagreement, which required three shots and half a beer before Fraser admitted that, in fact, he wasn't always entirely comfortable with the way Inspector Thatcher refused to knock before she entered), and Francesca's repeated requests for his assistance in choosing new lingerie (another refusal, as that was an entirely _different_ discomfort. This admission earned him a sympathetic and distracting shoulder rub from Ray that did nothing to relieve the tension in the room).

Unfortunately, the longer Ray asked questions, the closer he got to the real issue.

"So it isn't us when we're working, and it isn't _Frannie_ hitting on you, and it isn't _sleeping_ in your office. Which leaves me with us _not_ at work, and you doing something else in your office, and somebody being hit on."

Fraser took another drink in preparation. Ray's eyes narrowed, and Fraser could actually see the moment when everything clicked into place. He was standing up, gesturing for Dief and setting his glass carefully on the table, when Ray jumped off the couch and crowded him up against the window.

Ray had confined himself to beer during their conversation, and Fraser hadn't realized just how much of an advantage that would give. Finally feeling the effects of his own consumption, Fraser staggered slightly and caught himself by grasping the sash before they both fell through the glass. Ray placed his hands carefully on the window frame and leaned forward until Fraser could feel his breath on his neck.

"Are you upset because you think I've been hitting on you?"

Fraser looked down at Ray's throat and managed to grate out an answer. "I don't believe you've been doing anything of the sort."

Ray's nod of agreement somehow brought him even closer. "And you're upset about that." His physical proximity was both intoxicating and a subtle threat. Fraser wasn't sure which of the two Ray intended.

Even the alcohol in his system couldn't bring Fraser to admit how frustrated he'd been with Ray's seeming obliviousness to his increasingly blatant efforts at flirtation.

Instead, he turned his head to the side and licked Ray's wrist, tasting vodka residue and eventually the tang left by his bracelet.

Ray pulled his hands from the wall, and Fraser dropped his face, taking a shaky breath. "Now that you have your results, I think I should go."

Instead of an answer, he found himself pressed against the window again as Ray's hands slid into his hair and pulled their mouths together. Minutes, maybe hours, later, Ray leaned back and smiled. "I think you should stay."

Fraser's head was spinning, and he found himself nodding and closing his eyes as Ray wrapped his hand around Fraser's neck and backed away, pulling him onto the couch.

 

 

2) _Truth or Dare._

Ray rolled his eyes and leaned back against the counter. "There's no way you never played this game, Fraser."

Fraser took the vodka out of Ray's hand, running his fingers along Ray's and turning the bottle slightly as he lifted it to his lips and tipped his head back.

Ray swallowed hard as Fraser sipped the vodka, wishing he'd thought to bring out a couple of glasses. When Fraser handed the bottle back, he changed his mind. Drinking out of the same bottle was better. Much better. He took a swallow. Fraser reached for the bottle again.

Ray coughed as Fraser ran his tongue around the lip before taking another drink. "Um. So, we should get started."

Fraser quirked an eyebrow at him. "I thought we had started?"

Ray shook his head, trying to rattle some sense back into his brain. It didn't matter what it looked like, Fraser was _not_ flirting. "No, we gotta start with the challenges."

Fraser cocked his head and straightened his shoulders. He didn't put down the vodka, though. "All right, then. Would you like to ask first, or shall I?"

"I've played before. I'll go so you can get the hang of it. Truth or dare."

"Truth." Figured that Fraser would start with the easy one. Luckily, Ray had been planning this for a while. He was ready for anything.

"You're not interested in Frannie."

Fraser didn't hesitate. "True. This seems a remarkably simple game. I'm not sure why it's so popular."

Ray reached for the vodka and took a swig. "You'll see. Ask me."

Fraser somehow stood even straighter. "Truth or dare, Ray."

"Truth."

"You want to reconcile with Stella."

Ray started shaking his head, but Fraser was waiting for more than that. "False." Fraser squinted at him. "Really. That ship sailed." Better to keep him off balance, if this was going to go anywhere. "Your turn."

"Dare."

"Kiss me." Shit. Shit, shit, shit, that was _not_ what he meant to say. He was going to make Fraser let him wear the hat or something. Not this, this was not—

And Ray's brain sort of stopped working for a minute, because Fraser apparently had no idea that the dares were supposed to start small. Instead, he had one hand gripping Ray's chin and the other wrapped around his bicep, holding them together.

Fraser could kiss. Fraser could _kiss_, and Ray was really, really glad that his mouth worked faster than his brain. He was just getting into it, opening his mouth to Fraser's tongue and lifting his arms to grab Fraser's shirt when Fraser stepped back.

He looked like normal, a little flushed but otherwise perfectly calm. "Truth or dare, Ray."

Ray panted at him, trying to figure out who the hell could give a kiss like that and then sound like nothing happened.

He was so screwed. Still, might as well go for broke. "Dare."

"Kiss me."

It had been decades since Ray played this game, but the rules were pretty easy. Too bad he'd forgotten to tell them to Fraser. "Nope. You can't use the same one I did. Have to think of something else."

Fraser didn't blink. "Take off your shirt."

Ray _really_ needed to learn to keep his mouth shut. Still, a dare was a dare. Wasn't like Fraser hadn't seen him without a shirt before. He dragged the t-shirt off over his head and grinned at Fraser as he tossed it onto the couch.

Good thing they'd left the mutt at Frannie's for the weekend. "Your turn."

"Truth."

Well, fuck. "Um. You want me to kiss you again?"

Fraser bit his lip. Wasn't as calm as he pretended, looked like. "Is that a question? Or should I answer?"

"True or false. You want me to kiss you again."

"Technically I kissed you."

"Oh, for fuck's sake, Fraser. Fine. You want to kiss me again."

"True."

It was something. Better than he had hoped. "Dare."

"Take off your pants."

This was getting seriously one sided. Whatever. Ray went along with it, even taking his socks off as a bonus. When he straightened back up, Fraser wasn't watching his face. "Truth or dare."

Fraser cleared his throat and dragged his eyes away from Ray's new favorite pair of boxers. "Dare."

"Take your clothes off."

"I thought we couldn't repeat things?"

"You said pants. I said clothes. They're different."

Fraser looked like he wanted to argue, but then he shrugged and started stripping. It didn't take long, and Ray briefly wondered whether he'd be up for an encore sometime when he was wearing the uniform. Fraser stopped with his fingers curled inside the waistband of his shorts.

"All of them, unless you don't want to."

Fraser shook his head, but then began pulling the boxers down his hips. "It wouldn't be sporting to refuse to complete the dare, I expect." He somehow managed not to look embarrassed as he stood in front of Ray, naked and with his arms behind his back.

Looked like Ray wasn't the only one interested in the proceedings. Ray stepped closer, until he could feel the heat coming off Fraser's skin, and whispered in his ear, "Dare."

Fraser shuddered. "Would you—"

Ray wrapped his arms around Fraser and pulled them together. Fraser moaned and ran his hands down Ray's back, sliding them under his boxers and nearly lifting Ray off the floor as he ground their dicks together.

Ray turned his head and bit Fraser's neck, soothing the marks with his tongue. Fraser staggered and started talking, pieces of questions and sentences that didn't make any sense. Ray smiled against Fraser's skin and backed them up to the couch, pulling Fraser down on top of him and rocking their hips together.

He leaned back a little, chuckling. "Dare you to fuck me."

And fine, in hindsight that wasn't the best plan, given the way that Fraser tensed and then came, grunting into Ray's ear and grabbing his hips hard enough to leave bruises.

It didn't matter. He wasn't sorry.

 

 

3) _I Never._

Ray slammed the bottle down with a smile on his face. "Okay, Fraser, here's the deal. For every one you've done, you take a drink."

Fraser had already hung up his uniform jacket, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and placing his hat on an out-of-the-way table. "And your role in this bizarre ritual would be what, exactly?"

Ray tossed a shot glass to Fraser and filled his own from the nearly full bottle on the table. "We trade back and forth. You say something you haven't done, I say something I haven't done. Sometimes we drink."

Fraser nodded his head, but he was still confused. "And the ultimate goal of the game?"

Ray gestured for Fraser's glass, which he filled to the brim with vodka. "Getting drunk. Duh."

"Right. Of course." Fraser sniffed his glass, recoiling at the burn of alcohol fumes in his throat. "And you realize that you'll be doing most of the drinking."

Ray winked at him, leaned back against the corner of the couch, and took a sip of his drink. "Guess I'd better go first, then. I never had sex in an igloo."

Fraser hesitated. It wouldn't do to begin the game without strict honesty. He studied the glass and took a careful sip. It tasted disgusting, like drinking nail polish remover.

He looked up to find Ray staring at him, a strange look on his face.

Fraser steeled himself and attempted to find something Ray might have done that he hadn't. Perhaps it was best to follow Ray's lead. "I have never engaged in intercourse in an automobile."

Ray took a moment, but finally nodded and tipped his head back, pouring the entire shot into his mouth and gulping it down.

Fraser found himself distracted by Ray's neck, wondering if the alcohol burned as he swallowed, whether it would taste the same licked from Ray's mouth as it did from the glass, if it—

"Fraser." Ray looked amused. "You aren't drunk already, are you?"

"No, I was simply contemplating my next move."

Ray filled his glass again, leaning close to pour another teaspoon into Fraser's as well. "It's my turn. I never licked anything I wouldn't swallow."

Fraser sighed and drank again. "I have never attended a professional hockey game."

Ray had already begun to fill his mouth with vodka when Fraser added a clarification. "I generally do swallow, you know." At that, Ray choked on his drink.

Fraser slid across the couch to pound on his back. "Are you all right?"

Ray nodded his head, taking a wet-sounding breath and coughing again. "Christ, Fraser, you can't say shit like that. People take it the wrong way."

"I see. So it isn't assumed to be a sexual reference?"

Ray's eyes widened, but he didn't answer. Instead, he filled the glasses again and cleared his throat. "I never...fucked my partner."

Fraser shook his head. Ray leaned closer. "I never got fucked by my partner." Fraser waited, glass halfway to his lips. "I never got fucked."

Fraser took a drink. Ray peered at him, and then he stood and held out his hand. Fraser took a deep breath, and offered one last suggestion. "I have never imagined—" he stumbled over the words, but the alcohol hit his bloodstream and it was suddenly a much simpler statement to make, "being fucked by another partner."

Ray laughed and threw back the last of his drink before dragging Fraser up from the couch and pulling him bodily into the bedroom.

From there it became an entirely different sort of game. Ray wrapped his fingers around Fraser's tie, pulling the knot slowly loose as he muttered, "I never understood why you wear so many damn clothes." He unbuttoned Fraser's shirt, complained about the complicated fastening on the uniform pants, and finally stepped away, leaving Fraser exposed in the middle of the room as he whispered, perhaps to himself, "I never saw anyone I wanted like—" but Fraser couldn't take any more and he closed the gap between them, sealing their mouths together and using his free hand to quickly work open Ray's jeans and then reach inside.

Ray gasped, and after that things moved very fast indeed. Fraser pushed his hands away, pulling Ray's clothing off and throwing it onto the floor. When they were both naked, he pushed at Ray's shoulders, shoving him backwards onto the bed before dropping to his knees and licking over Ray's penis before taking it into his mouth.

Ray arched into the touch, moaning and clutching at Fraser's hair. Undeterred, Fraser continued to suck, wrapping his arm over Ray's hips to hold him still as he licked around the head and tightened his lips, pulling Ray into his mouth as he slid his other hand down to explore—

Ray's fingers tightened in his hair, bringing tears of pain to Fraser's eyes. He finally pulled away, looking up Ray's body to take in the scowl on his face. Perhaps he was doing something wrong, although Steve had certainly never complained about his technique.

Ray's expression smoothed out, and he gentled his grip. "I never fucked you. And if you don't knock it off, I'm not going to be able to tonight." Fraser shuddered, and he let Ray pull him up to lie on the bed. "I never kissed you," which was followed by just that. "I never touched you," and Fraser found himself biting his lip as Ray's fingers wrapped around him and gave an experimental tug. "I never sucked your—" and Fraser slid his tongue into Ray's mouth and stopped the words.

When he let go, Ray traced his thumb over Fraser's cheek and grinned. "Guess we'll save that for later." Fraser smiled tentatively, and Ray rolled away to search through the nightstand.

Fraser pushed himself up the bed, turning over and kneeling up when he reached the pillows. He buried his face in his arms, unwilling to risk his own reaction to the sight of Ray's preparation, his hands rolling on the condom and slicking it. The sounds were distraction enough. As he felt Ray's fingers begin to slide in, cool and slippery, he shook his head. "Don't. Just you."

Ray huffed out a breath. "You sure that's a good idea?"

Fraser allowed himself a laugh. "It'll be fine. I've done this before, remember?"

Ray didn't answer, just kneed up behind him and started pressing inside. Fraser took a breath, and let it out slowly. The pain was always brief, a reminder of sorts. Nothing he couldn't bear.

Ray waited, thighs trembling, for Fraser to relax. Fraser tried to push back, wanting to get it over with, but Ray refused. He leaned over Fraser's back, rubbing small circles at the base of his neck, breathing harshly in his ear. "I never want to hurt you. You get that? So knock it off."

Fraser stilled, waiting. After a few moments the pain faded, turned to something else. Not quite pleasure, but as Ray began to slide deeper Fraser let out another breath and felt the sensation build, Ray's slow thrusts setting off jolts of heat and pressure, his muttered curses triggering Fraser's own gasps. Finally they moved together, faster, and Ray curled his arm under Fraser and began to stroke him in sequence with their collisions, gripping tightly and wringing choked moans from both of them. It seemed like no time at all before Fraser squeezed his eyes closed, pushing into Ray's fist and coming, muscles suddenly locked. Ray slid his grip to Fraser's hips and drove in harder, shifting them both up the bed before he froze for long moments, thighs vibrating and his breath coming out in harsh grunts.

Fraser pulled away gently, turning his head to watch for what they would do next.

Ray rolled onto his back before stumbling out of the bed and into the bathroom, returning after a few minutes with a damp towel that he tossed to Fraser. Ray tugged at the duvet, motioning for Fraser to lift his hips and then his legs as he dragged it off the bed and onto the floor. Then he crawled back onto the bed, wrapping himself around Fraser and licking a damp line along his collarbone.

He tilted his head away to give Ray better access, and felt him shaking with laughter as he continued up Fraser's throat to his jaw. Ray finally kissed him before settling back against the pillows. He glanced at Fraser from the corner of his eye. "I never want to get out of bed."

Fraser nodded and gave in to sleep.


End file.
